Appartenir à la Meute
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS) Derek revient à Beacon Hills pour finalement rester avec la meute. Il pense être la surprise du jour, mais quelqu'un d'autre fit irruption. [Post Saison 5]


**Donc voilà une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête ;) C'est un OS qui ne tient pas compte de la saison 6**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Derek attendait patiemment dans le loft. Il avait été plutôt surpris de voir qu'il était en bon état et bien entretenu. Il lui manquait un léger coup de peinture sur les murs mais les meubles étaient intacts et dépoussiérés, preuve que la meute en prenait soin.

Il avait entendu parler de l'histoire avec les chimères et les médecins de l'horreur et il avait compris qu'il devait revenir. A vrai dire, il y repensait déjà avant, mais tout cela n'avait fait que confirmer ses doutes. Il appartenait à la meute de Beacon Hills. Pourtant, il avait mis plusieurs mois pour réellement se décider et arranger ses affaires avant de prendre le chemin du retour. Il avait abandonné Braeden et sa chasse aux trésors, était passé voir Cora et vérifier qu'elle allait bien, avait séjourné quelques temps chez de vieilles connaissances, mais il était finalement revenu. Scott l'avait accueilli comme s'il sentait que sa place était à ses côtés et il ne restait plus qu'à l'annoncer à la meute.

D'où le rendez-vous du jour.

Le Vrai Alpha lui avait parlé des nouvelles recrues, Liam, Mason, Hayden et Corey, mais c'était des plus anciens qu'il redoutait les réactions. Malia, sa cousine, ne poserait sûrement pas de problèmes. Lydia serait plus difficile à convaincre à cause de leur lourd passif, mais elle était intelligente. Il espérait qu'elle comprendrait son point de vue.

La véritable épine serait Stiles. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment quittés dans de très bons termes et il avait fait la sourde oreille à toutes les tentatives de communication du jeune adulte. Il avait juste senti que Stiles serait mieux sans lui dans sa vie pour critiquer ses choix. Pourtant, il avait quelques regrets et il savait d'avance que l'humain allait lui balancer ses quatre vérités en pleine face et devant tout le monde.

Alors même s'il était heureux de revenir et d'être présenté à la meute, il craignait un peu ce qui allait suivre.

Heureusement, la première à arriver fut Lydia. Elle fut évidemment surprise de le voir assis tranquillement sur le canapé, mais fit comme si c'était normal. Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés en lui embrassant la joue et ils commencèrent à discuter. De son voyage, de ses souvenirs, de ce qui était arrivé pendant son absence. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la conversation aurait été aussi fluide, mais elle l'était.

Et les choses ne changèrent pas lorsque Mason et Corey, Malia, Liam et Hayden arrivèrent respectivement. Ils prirent juste plus de places et posèrent plus de questions, notamment sur sa transformation complète.

L'atmosphère se tendit lorsque la Jeep de Stiles se gara en bas de l'immeuble. Et ça ne venait pas de Derek. Tous ceux possédant des sens surdéveloppés se figèrent avant de tourner la tête vers les escaliers. Ils pouvaient sentir la colère et la confusion qui émanaient de l'Alpha et de son bras droit, mais étaient incapable de discerner de qui elles venaient précisément. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans le loft.

En fait, ils étaient tous deux énervés, l'un contre l'autre. Et si Derek aurait pu penser que c'était à son sujet, la dispute entre eux le rassura. Presque.

« Tu es conscient de ce que tu as fait ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je l'avais planifié ? Que j'avais prévu de tout balancer ? Que je n'aurais pas préféré qu'il ne le sache jamais ?

\- Tu nous mets en danger.

\- Oh par pitié ! Tu n'as jamais engueulé Liam d'avoir mis Mason dans la confidence, pourquoi est-ce que j'y ai le droit ?

\- Liam et Mason sont meilleurs amis, c'est une relation tout à fait différente. C'est beaucoup plus tenace.

\- Tu veux dire, comme toi et moi avec Théo ? »

Le silence fut assourdissant. Tous étaient figés par les paroles haineuses de Stiles. Ils avaient convenu de ne plus jamais reparler de la série d'incidents tragiques que leur avait infligé la première chimère. Pas après avoir tout mis à plat évidemment. Seul Derek ne comprenait pas la référence mais il sentait que la relation fusionnelle entre les deux adolescents ne l'était plus. Stiles se tenait écarté de son meilleur ami, comme s'il craignait que ce dernier ne le blesse. Et sûrement que ça avait été le cas.

« Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant, finit par reprendre Scott.

\- Je ne pensais pas le lui dire un jour.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Ça t'a échappé ? Tu étais ivre ? Tu avais pris trop d'Aderall ?

\- Non. J'étais parfaitement conscient.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu lui avoues tout alors ? »

Stiles se pinça l'arête du nez, comme s'il débattait intérieurement entre mentir et dire la vérité. Sa main libre était serrée comme si l'envie de frapper quelque chose devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable. C'était tout de même assez étonnant qu'ils n'aient pas remarqué la présence de la meute autour d'eux, ou qu'ils n'y aient pas fait attention plus que ça. Le sujet devait être particulièrement sérieux, et si Derek comprenait bien, il l'était.

Stiles avait révélé leur secret à quelqu'un de non-impliqué.

Ça pouvait être considéré comme une trahison envers la meute et être puni par un bannissement. Même si le nouveau Bêta se doutait que Scott ne ferait pas ça. Il était beaucoup trop attaché à son meilleur ami pour ça, non ?

« Ok. »

Le soupir de Stiles ramena l'attention sur lui. Sauf qu'il ne paraissait pas calmé du tout. Ses yeux flambaient de colère et ils étaient plantés directement dans les prunelles de son Alpha. Comme pour le défier.

« Tu veux savoir comment ça s'est passé ? On était dans ma chambre, et on révisait. Et comme tout couple qui se respecte, on a arrêté de se concentrer sur nos devoirs à un moment donné.

\- Vous avez couché ensemble ? »

Scott paraissait ahuri, comme si cette possibilité lui avait totalement échappé. Mais le visage de Stiles se fit plus dur encore.

« Non, Scott. On n'a pas couché ensemble. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? A cause de cette merde. »

Et d'un mouvement fluide, l'humain se retrouva torse nu. Il eut un temps d'arrêt, avant que la réalité ne les rattrape tous. Sur la peau pâle de Stiles, beaucoup de cicatrices contrastaient. Il y avait des entailles, des hématomes, une côte qui ne semblait pas avoir correctement guéri. Des brûlures aussi et quelques traces noires dont Derek ne voulait pas savoir la provenance. Une de ses épaules étaient un peu tordue et sur son omoplate droite, une étoile de chaire rouge était plus que visible.

Le corps de Stiles n'avait cessé d'être marqué par tous les dangers de leur monde.

« Alors, ô Alpha si ingénu, j'étais censé dire quoi à mon petit-ami alors qu'il était en train de regarder ça ? Que mon père me battait ? Que je faisais partie d'un groupe de combat, moi le pauvre et frêle humain ? Que j'avais été enlevé et torturé ? Parce que ça aurait pu être vrai en fait, et une parade assez intéressante. Le problème, c'est qu'il était en train de paniquer et de me harceler et que j'avais tellement peur qu'il me rejette que j'ai dit toute la vérité. Et tu sais quoi Scott ? J'en suis plutôt fier. Parce qu'il y a au moins une personne sur cette Terre qui sait tout ce qui m'est arrivé, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Alors maintenant, soit tu acceptes ce fait, soit je quitte la meute. Ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème vu que notre cher Grumpy Wolf est revenu. »

A ces mots, la tête de Stiles se tourna pour visser ses yeux à ceux de Derek.

Il y avait beaucoup de colère dans son regard, et autant de résignation. L'humain semblait céder face à ce qu'il avait vécu. Même s'il lui restait de la fierté et de la volonté, on pouvait facilement voir qu'il avait été brisé. De nombreuses fois. Et Derek n'avait pas été là pour les dernières. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pendant un an et demi dans la vie du plus jeune, n'avait pas conscience de toutes les épreuves qu'il avait surmonté. Il ne faisait que s'en douter, parce qu'il en avait traversé des semblables.

« Heureux de te revoir, Stiles.

\- De même. C'est mieux de te voir vivant qu'agonisant Derek. »

Un léger sourire vint éclairer leurs bouches. Que le sarcasme n'ait pas disparu de leur relation était agréable. A vrai dire, Derek se serait senti étrange si Stiles avait réagi autrement. L'accueillir à bras ouverts aurait été bien plus perturbant.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a cru au moins ? »

Leur contact fut interrompu par Scott, toujours bloqué sur son problème. Stiles roula des yeux avant de remettre son haut et se mettre ses poings sur les hanches.

« Bien sûr. C'est ce qui s'appelle de la confiance. C'est conseillé pour de bonnes relations. »

Scott gronda, avertissant son meilleur ami. Il avait conscience qu'il avait fait des erreurs. Qu'ils avaient tous fait des erreurs. Mais mélanger ce sujet avec leur problème actuel n'aidait pas.

« Je veux le voir.

\- Au lycée. Demain, déclara Stiles avec une pointe de défi qui ne passa pas inaperçue.

\- Non. Maintenant.

\- Tu es énervé. Tu vas t'en prendre à lui. Il est hors-de-question que je risque…

\- Il nous met tous en danger, Stiles ! cria Scott. Il vient maintenant ou je vais moi-même le chercher. »

La voix d'Alpha avait résonné dans tout le loft, et si le second ne bougea pas au début, il finit par baisser le regard. Scott souffla de soulagement, alors que Stiles envoyait un message sur son téléphone. L'atmosphère se détendit doucement alors que leur meneur venait s'asseoir au milieu du canapé comme d'habitude. Il avait Lydia à sa gauche et Derek à sa droite, avec Liam, Corey et Mason sur le canapé d'en face et Hayden sur un gros pouf confortable entre les deux.

Stiles resta à l'écart alors que la conversation reprenait doucement. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, anxieux et toujours un peu énervé, mais il restait fixé sur Derek. Il l'analysait, voyait si l'ex-Alpha était sincère et méritait de nouveau sa confiance. Apparemment, il avait du mal à l'accorder ses derniers temps.

La personne qui dérangea le tableau était plutôt grand, blond foncé avec d'intense yeux verts. Il balaya du regard l'assemblée avant de se concentrer sur son petit-ami, comme s'ils n'étaient rien pour lui. Il attrapa la main de Stiles et passa son pouce sur son poignet, comme pour sentir son pouls. Puis il se pencha et ne murmura qu'une phrase à son oreille.

« Je t'aime. »

Le cœur de son partenaire accéléra un peu avant de ralentir. Considérablement. Derek ne comprit qu'à cet instant que Stiles avait été sur les nerfs du début à la fin, ne décolérant absolument pas. Seule la présence du blond semblait finalement l'apaiser.

« Aaron. Content que tu aies pu venir aussi vite.

\- Et bien, il semblerait que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, Scott. »

L'Alpha serra les dents mais leur demanda tout de même de venir près d'eux. Il restait un fauteuil moelleux à leur disposition, et Stiles s'assit dedans alors que le dénommé Aaron préférait l'accoudoir. Derek remarqua l'intelligence du choix. Il pourrait s'enfuir plus rapidement en cas de problème.

« Tu n'es pas là pour qu'on te torture.

\- Tu vas pourtant me dire de ne pas en parler à qui que ce soit sous peine de me faire découper.

\- Notre secret est censé ne pas dépasser le cercle de la meute. Tu es courant maintenant et je me doute que tu ne veux pas faire partie de notre groupe mais…

\- En fait, si », le coupa Aaron.

Stiles releva la tête vers son petit-ami mais ce dernier le rassura par une autre caresse du pouce.

« S'il est possible de faire partie de la meute sans être transformé, j'aimerai.

\- Pourquoi ? fut la réponse d'un Scott un peu confus.

\- Parce qu'il y aurait au moins quelqu'un pour veiller sur Stiles. »

Le grondement ne vint pas de Scott, mais de tous les autres Bêtas. Les yeux de Malia s'étaient même mis à briller de bleu. Pourtant, Aaron ne sembla pas impressionner. Il continuait d'observer l'Alpha, le regard perçant et calculateur. Et Derek pouvait lui reconnaître un certain courage. Beaucoup prenaient peur en ressentant l'aura de Scott – puissante et dangereuse – mais cet humain contrôlait parfaitement son corps, calme et maître de ses émotions. Il n'y avait qu'une légère colère qui pouvait être senti, et le plus âgé d'entre eux comprenait pourquoi.

Stiles avait été blessé de nombreuses fois et en tant que compagnon, Aaron en voulait à ceux qui étaient censés le protéger. En tout cas, c'est ainsi qu'ils auraient été s'ils avaient été Loups. Leur connexion ne laissait aucun doute à Derek. Ils avaient le même attachement que ses parents.

« Parfait. Cette réunion servira donc pour introduire Derek et Aaron dans la meute. »

Et même si les autres membres furent surpris de la rapidité de sa décision, l'ex-Alpha comprit son raisonnement. Stiles ne lui faisait plus confiance, alors Scott avait décidé de céder à un de ses caprices pour se faire pardonner. Peut-être que ça calmerait suffisamment son meilleur ami pour qu'ils passent au-dessus de ce qu'il s'était passé, quoi que ce fut. Et avec Aaron, l'Alpha avait un moyen de pression. Si son bras droit se mettait à faire n'importe quoi, il aurait quelqu'un pour le canaliser.

Derek était un peu impressionné par la maturité de Scott, même s'il commençait aussi à la craindre. Le Vrai Alpha commençait doucement à pencher vers un côté plus sombre de sa personnalité.


End file.
